1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in application of false eyelashes. More particularly, the present invention provides a method of bonding a plurality of discreet cluster lashes to an eyelid and weaving a retaining thread(s) to the cluster lashes and eyelid.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
False eyelashes are embellished onto the existing lashes of a person to enhance or exaggerate the appearance of natural eyelashes. The placement of false eyelashes generally consists of an elongated strip of lashes that are bonded near or on existing eyelashes of a person. In other cases a single false eyelash structure is glued above existing eyelashes, or a series of segments of false eyelash structures are interspersed among the natural eyelashes of each eye. One major problem with these methods is that the false lashes can fall off either in a collective group or as single elements.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,801 was issued on Nov. 17, 1931 to M. A. Birk and discloses a Method for the Artificial Elongation of Eyelashes. This method bonds individual lashes onto existing individual lashes. The hairs are separated and single straight or curved hairs are glued to the individual hairs at the desired angle to produce the desired visual appearance. While this method produces extenuated lashes, the lashes can fall of individually.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,007 issued on Sep. 3, 1974 to Peggy S. Jacobs discloses Artificial Eyelashes. The artificial lashes are individual hair clusters that are placed and above, or below, existing lashes as individual hair clusters. While this patent discloses artificial lashes the lashes can fall off of the person and they are not collectively bonded to the eyelash or together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,038 issued on Aug. 19, 1975 discloses a Method of Preparing and Placing Artificial Eyelashes. The artificial lashes are individual hair clusters that are trimmed and shaped prior to being placed and above, or below, existing lashes as groups of hair clusters. While this patent discloses artificial lashes the lashes can fall off of the person and they are not collectively bonded to the eyelash or together.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,218 issued on Feb. 14, 2012 to Quyen T. Nguyen discloses Interlocked V-Shaped Pointed Eyelashes. A plurality of lashes is set onto the eyelid and the overlapping hair of the flared strands is bonded. While this method bonds the expanded hairs the hairs are bonded at a mid-span of the hairs and are only bonded to the eyelid with the mounting portion of the flared strands.
What is needed is a method of bonding false eyelashes that weaves the false lashes with the existing eyelashes to provide a single joined eyelash that prevents the false lashes from separating from the real lashes in pieces or clumps. The proposed method disclosed in this document provides a solution to this problem.